Monster
by OokamiHime567
Summary: Byakuran was a monster...but, Shoichi could give him this moment. He could at least do this.


Monster

Hi peoples. Enjoy this little snippet and review.

Shoichi kept his expression neutral as he made his way to the large room he was called to. He pushed open the door and looked around before settling on the only other person in the room.

"You needed me Byakuran-san?" He said in a low, emotionless face. The man smiled sweetly at the red head and gestured for him to take a seat at the table.

"How are you these days Shoichi-kun?" He asked with a tilt of his head. His snow white locks swept over his forehead and dangled into his hypnotic lavender eyes which were currently trained on Irie.

"I've been fine. Was there something you needed because I'm exceptionally busy right now?"

Byakuran made a mock sad voice before chuckling and talking a handful of tiny marshmallows and eating them delicately while his purple tattoo stood out on his pale, alabaster face.

"Is it so bad that I like to know how my subordinates are doing?" He asked teasingly.

Shoichi kept his face blank and purple eyes narrowed. Byakuran stood up from the other side of the table and circled to Shoichi's seat with smooth, graceful steps.

"I'm concerned for your health Shoichi-kun, you don't look so good." Shoichi blushed lightly and agreed with the observation.

He had woken up tired and with bags under his eyes for about two weeks now. It didn't help that within that time frame, he had lost weight. Not enough to be noticeable but he knew his body and so did Byakuran.

A smooth, pale hand reached out and the red head flinched as it ran through his hair then settled on his neck.

"Do you want me to help you?" Shoichi looked up in confusion at the white haired man and stood abruptly.

"No thank you Byakuran-san, I'm going back to the barracks right now so I'll go get some rest." He explained. He turned to walk out the elaborate door and just as his hand was on the knob, Byakuran glided in front of him with a grin.

"Shoichi-kun, are you really turning down my help?" He might have said it in a calm voice but Irie knew that the Funeral Wreath was covering up the maliciousness in his voice.

He made a face and pushed Shoichi into the door lightly, almost in a playful shove. His slim arms caged the smaller man and Shoichi could feel the painful stirrings in his stomach start.

"B-Byakuran-san, I n-need to get back to my w-work." He said, his face beginning to resemble his hair. Byakuran simply stared at him with amusement before he surprised Shoichi by leaning forward and breathing deeply into his neck. Emerald eyes widened and Shoichi winced.

"Ohh~ Shoichi-kun? I thought you were going to rest?" He questioned. His hands came up and grabbed the two shoulder clasps that held his cape and pulled them off, watching the black, thick cloth fall to the stark white floor.

Irie choked and tried to stumble away from the advances but was stopped by his earlier escape route.

"Bya-Byakuran-san!? What-"

The Millefiore leader sighed and unzipped the high collar uniform with ease. It must have snapped something inside of Irie because when his green undershirt was exposed, he began to frantically jerk out of the larger man's grasp.

"Shoichi, I think that you ought to stay here tonight so I can monitor your health." He explained with mock concern. Irie snatched away from the man and rushed over to the table where he leaned on a chair, cradling his aching stomach; his eyes were wide and frantic as he watched the other man advance.

"What is wrong with you?!" Shoichi asked with shock and confusion. Byakuran grinned and shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe I was tired of being bored and you seemed like a nice way to pass the time." He said. Shoichi visibly wilted when the cold words met his ears and thought began to run through his over loaded mind.

He didn't know why he wanted approval from Byakuran so much. All the man did was tease him and dump work on him by the millions. Maybe it's because Shoichi wanted to find that person from the other parallel worlds. That sweet boy that wanted to be noticed and acknowledged for his works. Shoichi understood how it was and maybe he had just wanted to comfort the man since it really wouldn't be long till the young Vongola and his guardians arrived.

Byakuran was so…_misunderstood_. He just wants the world to be free from everything. He might have been a genius but the man had not managed to get the 'people's rights' part right and Shoichi actually felt sorry for him. He actually thinks that what he is doing is the best thing, for him to be the supreme ruler of all the parallel worlds.

Byakuran looked at the blank look on Shoichi's face and childishly waved his hand in front of his face.

"Shoichi-kun?"

Shoichi responded with a look before Byakuran wrapped slim arms around his waist.

"You won't fight me anymore will you?" Shoichi shook his head and felt his jacket being removed before he was pushed onto the large bed placed in the room.

Byakuran slipped off his thin white long sleeved shirt before he crawled in over Irie. He immediately stuck his face in the crook of the red head's neck and breathed in deeply. Shoichi hesitantly wrapped his arms around Byakuran's neck and his eyes slipped close as he felt a tongue lick at his sweating neck.

If this is what Byakuran needed then why would Shoichi deny him this last thing? A quiet moan escaped his lips and he noticed his stomach had ceased hurting.

Lips sucked at his pulse and he arched slightly into the suction before sighing.

He could do this. He could help Byakuran.

He could help him feel less like a monster, at least for right now, Byakuran could be as innocent as he wanted.

99898989898

Hey did ya like? This was supposed to be uploaded earlier but was messing up some shit and yeah, I forgot so I just remembered so hope you liked and please review.


End file.
